Peril of the Power Plant
is the 28th episode of Ike! Prisman. Story Khan Digifer was busy. So busy that he was not present on the supercomputer's screen. Grandos was getting annoyed. ---- *Grandos: Khan! Come on screen right now! After all these kaiju you printed, none of them annihilated Prisman yet! *Khan Digifer: Okay Grandos, I'm working on something now alright. *Grandos: Urgh. You guys use to address me as Lord Grandos. Now you're not treating me like you superior anymore! *Spygar: Oh, I just realised that. You're right, Grandos! *Khan Digifer: Anywayyy, I'm now hacking into another universe. *Grandos: How?? *Khan Digifer: The barrier between universes is easier to cross in the digital world. I can hack through them considerably easily. I'm now retrieving information from SEPT in Ultraman Neko's universe. I found out that there's a Supreme Canine Army with weird ideas that canines are the greatest species. We'll print one of their powerful canine kaiju for fun. Khan obtained the DNA of the kaiju and soon, Fangular materialised. Khan introduced the monster to Grandos and Spygar. ---- *Khan Digifer: My plan this time will plunge Japan in a greater crisis than it has even seen! Fangular will destroy the Sendai Nuclear Power plant and cause a devastating catastrophe. We'll be safe underground, besides, we're resistant to the radiation. *Grandos: Surely Fangular won't mind destroying everything in his path as he makes his way to the power plant. This should be fun! Get out of the base and wreck the power plant! *Khan Digifer: You know, I think we should start calling our base The Orbitar. *Grandos: Huh? The Orbitar was a super spaceship built on Draconis b that was never completed. It was supposed to defend my planet against any possible threat. But...how did you know of it? *Khan Digifer: That day I searched through the top secret files of you planet's military and found that an extremely powerful spaceship was stolen on the same day you arrived on Earth...doesn't that mean you stole the Orbitar accidentally? *Spygar: Woah! That's coool! We have the most high tech machine here! *Grandos: So that's why the military didn't pursue us to Earth in the first place! They knew this ship was too formidable. This ship looks like any normal Draconis military ship but it might be just a disguise of the Orbitar. So...what hidden abilities does this mecha have? *Khan Digifer: I did try to search around the ship's systems for any way to activate the true powers of the Orbitar, but it seems that Draconian tech is more complex than I thought! This has even better security features than the top secret files themselves. *Grandos: Alright, we'll just send Fangular out. ---- Fangular appeared in Itomori City destroyed several buildings in his path before taking off into the air. Flying towards the direction of the Sendai Nuclear Plant, he launched several fireballs at anything below just for fun. Prisman, Shugaron and Zaurus were quick to notice a giant beast wrecking stuff. Prisman grew to giant size and flew up. He grabbed onto Fangular, pulling him down. They flipped around in the air as Prisman glanced around for a good spot to land. Fangular shot fireballs in the Ultra's face and took the chance to rotate around such that Prisman plunged into the ground first. Shugaron changed his size too. He pounded Fangular's head several times before burning him with a heat ray. The dog kaiju was not phased. Prisman was about to attack when the ground suddenly rumbled. A huge scorpion monster, Sasolinga, burst from the ground. It had been Grandos' plan to send him to divert the heroes' attention. Sasolinga breathed a stream of flames at Prisman and Shugaron, causing explosions. Prisman jumped over and grabbed Sasolinga's horns while Shugaron grabbed his tail. The scorpion beast freed himself by firing lasers at them. Fangular took off into the air as the battle continued. ---- Grandos and Co. were still trying to figure out how to activate the special powers of the Orbitar. Grandos got impatient and randomly pressed buttons on the controls, causing the lights to turn off and the ceiling cannons to fire all over. Luckily, Khan's commands were able to override them before the ship was roasted. Spygar was tired so he took a seat and grabbed a kaiju-shaped cookie. Before he could bite, it slid out of his grip and rolled under the sofa. Spygar crawled under, much to Grandos' annoyance. Spygar felt something with his arm. There was a lever under the sofa! Spygar pulled the secret lever. The underground spacecraft shook around violently before revealing its true Orbitar form. Khan used a periscope to look back at the craft. It now looked very different from the usual Draconis spaceships. ---- Prisman and Shugaron fought against Sasolinga, wondering why Fangular had retreated so quickly. Zaurus cheered for his friends from down below. Zaurus was not very brave or skilled at fighting, so Prisman agreed to let him stay behind during battles until his skilled improved. Zaurus climbed up the Ryuha mountain to get a better look. Just then, Fangular flew across the mountain. Zaurus felt that there was something fishy about his retreat so he leapt down and hitched a ride on the kaiju's back. Fangular was totally unaware of this. Meanwhile, Prisman turned his bracelet into a Prism Spear and thrust it at Sasolinga, but the latter caught it in his claws. Prisman turned his weapon back into the bracelet, but Sasolinga retaliated by clasping his claw aroung the Ultra's neck. Shugaron blasted a beam at his claw to make him release his grip. The monster whipped Shugaron and Prisman with his tail and tormented them with his flames. Prisman swiftly used a Prism Guillotine to slice off one of Sasolinga's claws. As the kaiju ran around in circles, the Ultra took the chance and unleashed a Prism Shot, blowing him to pieces. Prisman and Shugaron shrunk but were unsure as to the whereabouts of Zaurus. ---- Presently, Zaurus braced himself as Fangular took a dive towards the ground. When the kaiju landed, Zaurus slowly climbed down. He saw that they had reached the Sendai Nuclear Plant. He had been told by Prisman that this was a place that humans used to generate electricity. This method of energy production is, however, quite dangerous. There would be devastating results if anything in the power plant went wrong. Fangular stomped towards the plant, about to shoot fireballs. Zaurus had no way to contact Prisman and Shugaron and they would not be able to make it there in time anyway. Military had arrived, but did not dare to attack Fangular due to the close proximity to a nuclear plant. Zaurus knew that if he did not do anything, there would be disastrous consequences. Fangular unleashed a fireball but Zaurus grew large in the nick of time, blocking the attack from the power plant. Zaurus grabbed Fangular and pushed him away from the power plant. The canine shot fireballs from his mouth, which Zaurus quickly blocked again. The dinosaur was considerably injured, but continued fighting. He tackled Fangular to the ground, but the dog monster tried to roll around until Zaurus was instead being squashed on the ground. He bit Zaurus several times with his jaws until he bled. Fangular flung his opponent away before moving towards the power plant Fangular stomped on several of the military's tanks and blew up some buildings. He then tried to smash the power plant. Zaurus was gravely hurt, but scrambled onto his feet and sped over. He tugged on Fangular's tail and dragged him backwards. Fangular wildly shot fireballs, burning Zaurus. The monster tried to sink his fangs into Zaurus, but he snapped them with his remaining strength. Zaurus then stabbed him in the chest and threw him far away. The kaiju exploded at a safe distance from the power plant. The exhausted Zaurus collapsed. Category:Ike! Prisman Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Mao Wu Kong